Do We Have To?
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: It's cold and the Doctor and his wife don't want to get up. Fluff for the sake of fluff.


Do We Have To?

 **A/N**

 **taken from fyotpprompts' "fall otp things to consider" list.**

 **"it getting colder in the mornings and your otp having trouble getting out of the bed and out of each other's warm embrace."**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

River woke up before the Doctor, and yawned. The couple were staying at Amy and Rory's house, it was the Christmas season.

She sat up and shivered. Despite the long sleeved pyjama top she was wearing, she was cold.

The female lay back down and snuggled into her husband, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her. Even when he was asleep, he was still protecting his wife- his River Song.

River dropped off again, her face nuzzled against her husband's chest.

A while later, the Doctor awoke to the sound of River's gentle snores. He smiled and kissed the top of his wife's head. She looked rather sweet when she was asleep- not that he'd ever tell her that for fear of getting a slap.

Hr traced patterns on her shoulder, Gallifreyan symbols of love and devotion. The pair were happy together, something which they never took for granted.

A few minutes later, River stirred, lifting her head to gaze at him through bleary eyes, her curly hair sticking up all over the place.

"Good morning, my darling." The Doctor smiled, bopping her on the nose gently.

"Morning, my love." She replied, and yawned.

The Doctor wrinkled his nose. "Morning breath, how lovely."

She shoved him. "Yours leaves a lot to be desired, Sweetie. What time is it?"

"8:30, I heard Rory getting up for work a while back. We need to be getting up soon too."

"Hmm, I'm far too comfortable." River protested, pulling the covers up so that it covered the pair of them up to their chins.

"Aren't you looking forward to seeing our little one?" He asked. They'd recently found out that River was pregnant, and today was the three month scan. Despite River's morning sickness, mood swings, and tiredness, everything had gone swimmingly during the pregnancy so far.

The biggest problem had been keeping it a secret from Rory and Amy- they were planning on telling them after they came back from the hospital where they attended prenatal appointments etc- a small, private one on the planet Elford.

"I am, I just wish that we hadn't booked it for so early." His wife replied. Elford had the same time zone as Earth's, and the appointment was at 9:50 in the morning.

"I still can't believe that we're having a baby." The Doctor smiled, drawing a lazy figure of eight on River Song's abdomen.

She smiled back at him. "Me neither." She said, placing a hand over his on her tummy.

The two stayed like that for a few moments, wrapped up in the joy of new life. River had cried when she found out, the Doctor had shed a few happy tears too.

"As much as I'd like to stay like this, we have to get up now." Said the Doctor, regretfully moving away from his wife and stretching with a yawn.

"Hmm." River sighed, getting out of bed and wrapping her dressing gown around herself, tying the string together and rolling the sleeves up-they were a little long on her, something which her husband found adorable.

The Doctor got up also, getting his own dressing gown on (Tardis blue, of course) and a pair of matching slippers.

"Come on." His wife took his hand, and together the couple made their way downstairs.

Amy was there, already dressed. "Morning, you two." She smiled, giving River a hug.

"Morning, mum." Her daughter smiled, moving around the kitchen as easily as if it was the one in the Tardis. The Doctor and his wife spent a lot of time at Amy and Rory's, the other couple didn't mind having them to stay-they loved it, in fact.

"Pond." The Doctor smiled fondly, giving his best friend a hug.

"So, what are you two up to today?" Amy asked, pulling away from him after a few seconds.

"Er, we've got somewhere to be for 9:50, so we'd better get a move on." River replied, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "Toast, Doctor?"

"Yes please." Her husband nodded. His wife got up and hunted around in the various cupboards dotted around the kitchen for some bread.

"Top cupboard on the left." Amy offered. "Ah, I have an article to type up so I'll be here for most of the day."

"Okay." River nodded. "When we get back, we could go out for lunch somewhere perhaps? Assuming that the Tardis behaves herself and gets us where we're meant to be at the right time."

"She means if she flies it." The Doctor huffed, taking his toast out of the toaster. "I suppose you can, River."

"Exactly." River grinned.

"Honestly Doctor, River is the better pilot. We all know that." Amy chuckled, the Doctor scowled and his wife grinned.

"Thanks mum!"

A couple of hours later…

The Doctor and his wife made their way out of the hospital and into the Tardis.

"They said that our baby is perfect… Everything's fine." Said River, tears of happiness threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Perfect." The Doctor echoed, placing his hands on her waist and kissing her gently.

"I'm so happy." She smiled.

"Ditto." Her husband agreed.

"So, shall we go and tell my mother?" River suggested, standing at the console and pressing a couple of buttons, keying in coordinates.

He smiled, observing her. She knew the Tardis like the back of her hand, she never failed to amaze him.

"What?" Said River when she saw him looking at her.

"You're amazing." The Doctor informed her.

She blushed. "Thank you, my love. You're not too bad yourself." She chuckled.

"Thank you." Her husband responded. "Right, you can fly us back. I'm a bit peckish, I hope that we've got some Jammie Dodgers in."

"I know we have, whilst you're in the kitchen you can make me a cuppa, I'm gasping."

"Yes dear." The Doctor chuckled.

A while later...

The couple made their way into a little cafe on the corner of a side street in Leadworth where they'd arranged to meet Amy.

River spotted her mother sitting at a table towards the end of the crowded cafe, typing away on her phone. "Mother." She greeted her, making her way towards her.

"River, Doctor!" Said Amy with a smile when she spotted them. "Where have you been?" She asked as the couple sat down opposite her.

"Well..." River began, taking a quick glance at the menu. "We've been to the hospital, because a few weeks ago I found out that I'm pregnant. Today was the three month scan, I meant to bring the printouts but I left them in the Tardis by accident."

Amy's face lit up. "Oh my goodness, congratulations!" She said, giving her daughter and then the Doctor a hug.

"Thank you, we're overjoyed." The Doctor smiled, pulling River close and kissing her cheek. She smiled.

"I'm so happy for you," Amy smiled. "After everything you've been through, you deserve to be happy."


End file.
